Vênus de Milo
by Noah Black
Summary: Ginny estava bonita como antes - mesmo carregando em seu ventre um filho do Potter. Mas ela perdeu alguma coisa, algo que a tornava mais atraente para os olhos de Draco. pós-DH


_**Vênus de Milo**_

A guerra terminou – e tanta coisa findou-se junto com ela. E ele desejou que aquilo tudo terminasse, intimamente.

Sobraram-se o heroísmo do Potter, as lembranças do medo do Lorde das Trevas, a ousadia da Ordem da Fênix e a amarga doce lembrança de um dia tê-la visto. A quem queria enganar, então?! Quisera estar junto dela de tal forma que acreditava ser insanidade, afinal, não tinha este direito.

Não eram compatíveis no mesmo mundo. Mas lembrava-se tão perfeitamente daquele baile, daquele _maldito _dia em que achou um espaço livre em sua diversão para escarnecer aquele_ ridículo_ vestido que ela usava.

Porém, a guerra havia acabado e não existiam mais motivos para olhá-la. Pelo menos não como costumava fazer, zombando de seus atos e vestimentas, das sardas e de sua pobreza – e imaginado como seria sentir aquelas sardas com os lábios, sem panos pelo corpo.

Mas o término da guerra levara tudo embora.

E, agora, mais do que nunca, ela estava mais próxima do Potter do que antes. Próxima, casada e a espera de um filho. Aos seus olhos, uma sucessão de fatos horríveis, irreversíveis e permanentes.

A sensação, ao vê-la desfilar entre as calçadas, de braço entrelaçado ao do rapaz de óculos, era de que algo havia se perdido no caminho. Não ela. Não ele. Algo mais além e inexistente.

A barriga já saltava aos olhos alheios e como estava radiante, sorrindo e apontando vitrinas ao acaso. E o marido também estava assim, apreciando tê-la tão perto, tão junto, tocando-a de tal maneira que o próprio confessava ter desejado.

Em alguns momentos passados, acreditava que os olhares que recebia dela continham o mesmo desejo que os dele. Mas estava enganado. Seria sempre o olhar repulsivo que o seu status causava.

Eram inimigos, enfim.

O casal entrou numa loja para enxovais. Pelo vidro da vitrine, observou-a segurar um macacãozinho azul no ar e olhar para o marido. Este pegou o pedaço de pano e o pôs sobre os braços, como se segurasse um bebê.

Então era um menino.

"Querido".

Por um instante, achou que ela falava com ele, mas enganara-se. A voz ao seu lado fê-lo pousar os olhos na mulher dona desta. A barriga também estava saltada.

"Hm".

"Podemos ir até aquela loja olhar algumas roupas de bebê?".

Ela tinha medo dele. Podia sentir – e compreender. Um filho não necessariamente significava amor. Não no caso dele, mas, sim, no da nova senhora Potter.

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para a mulher. _Mulher_, não _esposa_. Ela levantou meio sem jeito, com a outra mão apoiada à barriga. Um exagero, na sádica opinião dele, nem estava grande ainda.

"Ainda cansada?"

Perguntava não para obter uma resposta, apenas para que a mulher ficasse atenta no que dizia e não percebesse os olhares furtivos que o louro platinado lançava para dentro da loja. Não entendia qual seria a preocupação dela se o visse também. No máximo, pensaria que já estava a procurar pela segunda manta do filho – uma vez que sua mãe tinha tricotado a primeira.

Ela passou o braço entre o dele e encolheu-se junto ao ombro. A neve caía rala, mas só ela sentia o verdadeiro frio. Ele estava quente, quente pela dúvida sedimentada dentro de si.

Algo estava perdido, mas por que ainda era atrativa?

O casal dentro da loja estava distribuindo sorrisos para qualquer um. Até pôde vê-la inclinar a barriga para frente e uma senhora acaricia-la com as mãos tremendo. Velhos! Bah! Sempre tão emotivos e sensibilizados por novas vidas.

"Querido, já podemos atravessar."

Deu a primeira passada larga demais em direção a outra calçada e quase fez a mulher cair. Suspirou.

Com a guerra, terminaram-se as esperanças dele.

_"O que foi, Malfoy?"_.

Era a frase preferida dela quando se deparava com olhos tão calculistas como os dele, fitando-a tão intensamente, alheios a realidade ao redor, indiferentes aos ruídos e pessoas que passavam na frente deles.

Não que pudesse realmente a escutar daquela distância, mas sabia que seria isso o que diria - gritaria, aliás.

Entraram na loja e o peso do olhar do Potter caiu sobre si. Não se importava, pois não seria aquele olhar espelhado que o incomodaria. E sim o outro, que não veio logo depois.

Um filho, no caso deles, era a somatória de um sentimento que ele próprio desconhecia com aquele ser que andava grudado em seu braço. E um filho com o real significado da palavra era o que ele teria dentro de alguns meses - mas, no fundo, sabia que aquele também não vingaria.

Suspirou com discrição, analisando sem realmente ver o que a mulher empurrava para desviar os olhos da figura arredondada de Ginny Weasley. Sim, apesar da figura masculina ao seu lado, da aliança dourada que brilhava na mão direita e daquela barriga que todos ali dentro queriam tocar, ela estava bonita.

"Oito meses?! Nossa! Nem parece!".

A ruiva riu e aninhou-se debaixo do braço do marido. "Pode até não parecer, mas que pesa e cansa, ah isso sim! Mas e você? Já está saltadinha também."

A sua mulher sorriu e olhou para a barriga. "_Cinco_", respondeu orgulhosa e ele bem sabia o por quê. Já era o terceiro e o primeiro que chegava tão longe.

"Mas ela está tão linda..." e alisou a extensão na barriga, com um brilho maternal agudo preso aos olhos, "Não acha, Harry?".

Em sua cabeça, aquela pontada aguda em algum canto de seu corpo era por um motivo diferente. _Não acha, Draco? Não acha, Draco? Não acha?_ Poderia ter sido se não tivesse optado pelo orgulho ferino e tradicionalista e pelo preconceito.

Quando seu pai discursava sobre aquele assunto, parecia ser tão certo esculachá-la e pô-la na base da pirâmide. Todos os motivos, as razões, as palavras ditas cotidianamente... Tudo tão certo. Então, por que agora parecia ser um conjunto de besteiras sem parâmetros?

Voltou a olhar as ações alheias. Potter não estava mais na loja. Correu os olhos pela loja infantil e nada encontrou daquela figura emética, piscou, incrédulo, e fez outra busca - desta vez minuciosa. Realmente ele já não se fazia mais ali. As duas conversavam animadamente, trocando opiniões sobre roupinhas e chupetas. Resolveu que era a hora mais apropriada para aproximar-se e cumprimentar a ruiva.

"Querido!", sua mulher virou o rosto, sorridente, com a ponta do nariz ainda um pouco avermelhada devido ao frio externo, e selou seus lábios rapidamente. Não gostara daquele ato na frente da ruiva - e, para sua infelicidade discreta, esta não se importou. "Estávamos falando de você agora pouco".

Claro que falavam, elas sempre falam dos maridos – e claro que não era propriamente de sua pessoa que conversavam. Mas ele não era seu marido, ela era sua mulher. O que era muito diferente. E Ginny estava diferente. Não pela deformação arredondada de seu ventre, mas pelas feições faciais.

É, ela tinha perdido algo. _Algo que a tornou mais linda._

"Bom dia,_ Weasley_". No fim, ela nunca pertenceria ao 'quatro olhos'. Não diante dele para ele mesmo.

A ruiva sorriu, sem muito se importar com o pouco caso que ele fazia - _de propósito._ Sabia que estava sendo infantil, queria chamar atenção dela, provocar sua ira pelo mau uso do sobrenome, repleto de escárnio. Todavia, ela apenas _sorriu._

"Astoria, você já se decidiu?". Estava impaciente e isso era visível. A mulher provavelmente ligaria o fato de estarem em uma loja e ela nada ter decidido quanto ao que comprar. E isso era bom quando o real motivo estava no simples fato de estar incomodado com a presença física de Ginny Weasley, que tinha a protuberância à frente do corpo, resultado de atos muito bem conhecidos por ele.

_ Fruto do Potter._

"Homens! Sempre tão impaciente", divertiu-se Ginny, já a esticar dois macacões para a _nova amiga._ "Como eu disse, eu gosto destes dois aqui".

Ele suspirou profundamente. _Pare com isso, Weasley. Pare de falar assim, como se ainda fosse aquela maldita adolescente._ Apertou os dedos com a mão fechada o máximo que pôde. Sinceramente, tinha medo do que a voz dela poderia causar nele.

Odiava quando grávidas se encontravam. O símbolo da maternidade aflorava em excesso à pele e todas fingiam ser amigas, pois _entendiam_ uma a outra.

"Tchau, Potter. Até outro dia".

Sua mulher sorria enquanto abanava uma mão para a ruiva e a outra segurava uma pequena sacola de roupas pequenas e azuis. Na calçada, deparou-se com um Potter segurando uma casquinha de sorvete de cor estranha.

"Ginny ainda está lá dentro?" perguntou Potter e Astoria respondeu um _sim_ sorridente, apertando-se mais no braço dele.

"A esposa do Potter só comentou que ela gostaria de um sorvete de abóbora com calda de framboesa e ele logo tratou de buscar um. Isso que é ser prestativo aos detalhes da amada".

Ela não estava atiçando-o - e ele sabia disso. Era apenas um comentário qualquer que ele não muito absorveu. Absorto, pensava na beleza diferenciada de Ginny. O que ela poderia ter perdido que a tornou tão mais fascinante?

**o**

A Weasley não era tudo aquilo para fazê-lo ocupar-lhe a mente por dois dias seguidos. Entretanto, ela era um enigma, um belíssimo misterioso enigma.

À noite, Astoria começou a sentir pontadas agudas na barriga baixa. Olhava para Draco com os olhos inchados, apavorados, medrosos. Os dois já conheciam aquelas pontadas. Ele, só teoricamente, e em nada significavam. O curandeiro fora chamado às pressas e já estava lá, observando-a - e a cada segundo, aumentavam-se a freqüência das cólicas.

Ela procurou os olhos dele e esticou as mãos. Ele agarrou uma delas com força, para passar a falsa ilusão de que estaria sempre ao seu lado.

Foi então que descobriu o que Ginny havia perdido.

A Vênus, mesmo faltando-lhe os braços, foi tida como a mais bela. É, agora entendia o porquê da beleza do proibido misturar-se com a do impossível e ainda poder sorrir em felicidade ao lado do incômodo.

FIM

* * *

**Sobre o Título: **_Vênus de Milo_ é uma estátua que encantou milhares de pessoas e foi tida como a mais bela por longos anos mesmo sem os braços. O título condiz a falta de Ginny em Draco, pois ela, a partir do momento que está com Harry, perdeu algo mas não deixou de ser bonita - ficando ainda mais por exatamente não pertencer ao Malfoy. 

**N/A: **Explicação feita, pois eu realmente achei que isso seria meio difícil de entender. Não apoio o shipper, mas estou inovando neles. Agradecimentos em especiais para **Morgana Onirica** que leu antecipadamente e gostou (ufa!).

Comentários são bem-vindos ;p


End file.
